Aclarando y disipando dudas
by CarmenMestiza7
Summary: Quien diria que lo que parecia querer aclarar una duda...termino aclarando dos y un poco mas que eso.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "__**What If…?**__" del foro "__**El Monte Olimpo**__"_

* * *

Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

* * *

**Narradora POV.**

_De los dioses más antiguos un mestizo._

_Llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho._

_Y en un sueño sin fin el mundo verá._

_El alma del héroe, una hoja maldita habrá de segar._

_Una sola decisión con sus días acabará._

_El Olimpo preservará o asolará._

* * *

Profecía que no solo cambio el mundo de los semidioses, sino también su manera de ver y aceptar tanto su misión como su vida, siendo mestizos.

Muy bien, era como se describía el ambiente reinante dentro del campamento mestizo después de la guerra contra cronos. Dentro aun de las pérdidas sufridas por aquellos semidioses que honorable y valientemente dieron su vida, para salvar no solo al mundo entero sino también a sus amigos y familiares.

Defender lo que ellos más querían.

Poco a poco fue como todo volvía a la normalidad, solo que en este caso había cambios notables.

Nuevas cabañas para los dioses menores y alguna que otra mejora para las antiguas cabañas, con tal de tener mucho más especio. Muchos nuevos semidioses, de tanto los dioses menores como mayores. De todas partes del mundo llegaban al campamento, siendo aceptados y acomodados a donde en pertenecían en realidad.

Pero al menos el cambio más notable se dio en el "Héroe de la profecía".

Nico Di Ángelo, hijo de Hades.

* * *

Nico había sido quien al final de todo, tomo la decisión que decidiría (valga la redundancia) el destino del mundo entero.

Lo que paso después de eso fue que todo en más de una forma cambio para él.

No era más el "El temible y posible homicida peligroso, hijo de hades" sino que ahora se había convertido en "El hijo de Hades, héroe del olimpo y chico de la gran profecía".

Puesto que ya nadie le temía más que por respeto, nade huía al verlo, nadie lo miraba con pavor, nadie lo odiaba, pero sobre todo, nadie lo rechazaba por ser hijo del dios Hades "El señor y dios del inframundo"

Ahora por ser el héroe, tenía la confianza, admiración, apoyo, amistad, y respeto de todo el campamento. Lo cual era para él más de lo que sentía que podría soportar.

Fue por lo mismo que un día basto, para que lo que sería la búsqueda de un consejo, resultara el hallazgo de algo aún mucho mejor.

* * *

Faltaban dos días más para que el campamento diera fin, al menos para los que se irían para estudiar en la ciudad. Pero no para los que se quedarían.

Y por fin, Nico Di Ángelo había decidido no aplazar más lo que él quería de quien consideraba la persona más importante y de más confianza que él conocía.

Perseo "Percy" Jackson, hijo de Poseidón.

Había estado buscándolo por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que una hija de Deméter, Katie Gardner, le había aviso que le había visto ir a su cabaña. Así que luego de una corta despedida y un gracias al aire, Nico salió disparado para la cabaña 3 que era la de Percy.

Al llegar a penas y gritar un "!Percy!" al vacío recibió como respuesta un "!Pasa!", así que viendo todo a su alrededor fue como Nico paso hasta sentarse frente a frente con Percy en la cama. Algo incómodo más por el propio Percy que por cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Y bien Nico, que pasa?-le pregunto Percy simplemente esperando a lo que fuera.

Tan dispuesto y amable para escuchar como siempre.

-Bueno… es que… quería hablar contigo para…desahogarme creo-respondió Nico en lo que fue una fila de duda por empezar a olvidar que era lo que diría

-Dime lo que quieras contarme, ¿está bien?-le animo Percy con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Sabes mejor que nadie que desde que llegue y se supo de quien era hijo muchos de aquí me tenían miedo o más bien pavor, ¿cierto?-dijo Nico nervioso.

-Sí, pero menos yo, porque me preocupabas más tu que tu "padre", mas después de lo tanto que te falle-contesto Percy con la mirada lejana en lo que sería el recuerdo de Bianca la hermana de Nico

-Claro y gracias, aunque sabes que al menos para mí no ha sido así. No después de todo el apoyo y ayuda que me diste, aun cuando yo no sabía que lo necesitara-recordó-por eso es que…te cuento esto Percy, porque para mí eres ya más que un amigo y para mi eres el único con el que me siento más unido-confeso Nico viendo como en los ojos de Percy los rastros de tristeza, dolor o culpa se iban y los remplazaban la felicidad, emoción y algo de vergüenza.

-¡Oh! Gracias pero continua-pidió Percy más atento

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado con todo lo de la guerra de cronos, la profecía, los cambios en el campamento, no me siento bien-se quejó Nico volviendo sus manos puños que puso sobre su regazo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Percy

-Porque desde que entre de lleno en el mundo de los semidioses, dioses, oráculos, profecías y perdidas, me he sentido más perdido, débil e indefenso que nunca con el miedo de tomar el mal camino o una mala decisión y no solo afectarme a mi…todo empeoro el día que estábamos en el olimpo y yo era quien tenía que decidir el destino de miles de cientos de personas que no conozco más los pocos amigos y conocidos que tenía, fue difícil y horrible tener la carga de quieras o no…ser el héroe o salvador-explico Nico-pero pensé que conociéndote, si tu Percy Jackson había tenido que enfrentarse a dioses a los 12 años y llevando una profecía cuestas, sentí que yo también podría porque me diste ánimos, para ser valiente y no tener miedo-termino por decir.

-Ah, Nico eso es muy amable y halagador de tu parte, pero ¿yo? ¡Ja! Era valiente por mis amigos y mi madre, porque había gente que confiaba en mí porque yo mismo creía que si ellos hacían eso era por algo, y eso era lo que me daba fuerzas solo para seguir adelante, no para ir sin miedo porque ¡Dioses, es imposible! Creo que se lo quieres decir, pero como amigo Nico, ser un héroe solo importa cuando tú lo aceptes por las razones y acciones correctas que tú crees que existen. Junto con el apoyo y la confianza de la gente que te quiere y que quieres a tu alrededor, solamente-aconsejo Percy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nico.

Gesto que dio paz a Nico pero al igual que cierta intranquilidad.

Y no era el único.

Porque por dentro Percy se sentía así, más el hecho que de que por fin después de desear por tanto tiempo un momento así con Nico, se hiciera realidad.

-Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi Percy, en serio-comento Nico sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Deslumbrando a Percy por su alegría repentina.

-Cuando quieras-respondió el igualando una sonrisa alegre

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que después de varios minutos, el pensamiento más secretamente guardado por Nico salió cruelmente y cambio su rostro de alegre a aterrado. Era el mismo pensamiento que no hacía más que atormentarlo.

_¿Qué paso Di Ángelo? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Miedo? ¡Cobarde! ¿Cuándo serás totalmente honesto?_

Pensamientos y atormento marca del más cruel hijo de Afrodita, Cupido.

_¡Desaparécete! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Largo de mi mente!_

-¡Nico! ¿Nico, está bien o pasa algo más?-pregunto un preocupado Percy acercándose más a el

Empeorando notablemente el miedo de Nico.

_De acuerdo, Nico tu puedes solo anda y dile la verdad y sino resulta vas y huyes al tártaro_

Se animó Nico.

Pero no sin antes pensar en algo que le diera tiempo.

-Um, si es solo que…recordé que yo…no, ya no hable contigo acerca de algo que tenía en la mente desde hace tiempo-mintió a medias Nico recordando

-¿El qué?-pregunto Percy extrañado

-Lo que paso en la misión que hicimos para afrodita antes de iniciar el verano, en ¿Qué paso? El porqué de los comentarios de afrodita y cupido-dijo Nico escupiendo casi con asco el segundo nombre

Fue una misión demasiado empalagosa para tratarse de afrodita y un par de flechas del amor perdidas.

Pero mirando a Percy y ver su expresión de perplejidad no sabía si asustarse o que hacer.

-La verdad Nico es que…afrodita hablo conmigo acerca de hacia dónde iba lo que sentía por Annabeth y dado su "súper poder" (sarcásticamente hablando), le conté que ya no había dirección alguna con Annabeth más que como "hermanos" y me dijo "!Ja! Pequeño semidiós, sino es por Annabeth por quien tus sentimientos están a la deriva entonces por quien" y luego pufff, desapareció-conto Percy moviéndose ansiosamente

-¿Y?-pregunto Nico ansioso

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Y que más quieres saber?-pregunto Percy algo a la defensiva

-¿Por quién tus sentimientos están a la deriva entonces? ¿Percy?-inquirió Nico estando cada vez más cerca de Percy tanto que estaban ya respirando el mismo aire de alguna manera

-Por…ti-admitió Percy mirando fijamente a Nico quien se quedó estático al escuchar de los labios de Percy lo que tanto había anhelado.

-¿En serio?-dijo incrédulo sonriendo

-Si-respondió Percy dándole el último impulso a Nico.

Para que se acercara y terminara con el espacio casi inexistente y lento, tierna y ansiosamente rozar y unir en un casto beso, su boca y la de Percy.

Poco a poco llegando más allá de la imaginación, uniéndose más aun a Percy con un beso más nunca deseado y antes explorado.

Sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y al principio con miedo, pero dejándose llevar al final.

Las manos de Nico recorriendo hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto, justo en la cintura de Percy soltando un ligero jadeo de sorpresa por parte suya y de Percy al tiempo que el movía sus brazos para tomarlo de la nuca y ahí tomar de la nuca.

Lo que afianzo el agarre y termino de eliminar el poco oxigeno que había entre los dos.

Fue como si los labios de Percy y Nico encontraran su lugar. A pesar de ser el primer beso entre ambos. A pesar de por lo mismo ser una nueva sensación.

Que fue por mucho la mejor sensación, momento, beso.

Que duro tanto como un suspiro pero que se sintieron horas.

Terminaron al menos unos segundos apenas para que Nico se liberara de su secreto.

-Me siento exactamente igual Percy-declaro antes de unir una vez más su boca con la de él, esperando estar así al menos hasta el amanecer.

Y tener la oportunidad de que pasar más allá de ese día.

Todos los que les quedaban de vida de ser posible.

_Aclarando y disipando dudas._

* * *

**Nota:**

_Este es mi segundo fic dentro de fanfiction como del mundo de Percy y aun mas de Percico._

_Por lo que no se que tan bien o mal este. _

_Por lo que desde siempre estaré abierta a sugerencias, quejas o lo que sea. Porque eso siempre es de ayuda para mejorar._

_Espero que les haya gustado y eso es todo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_:)_

_-CarmenKane3_


End file.
